Yuuki Ouritsu Himi: Snow Royal Princess
by KaylaQueenOfTheeInsane-1993-20
Summary: What would happen if instead of dieing Itachi was healed after his fight with Sasuke? And what if Sasuke found out the truth about why his clan had to die from the girl healing Itachi instead of Madara telling him? Well read and find out. Itachi/OC


You wont understand the relationship between Yuuki and Itachi at first unless you go read the RP on my Super Fourm.

but basically they were best friend's when they were in ANBU together and now there together because Yuuki left the village right after Naruto and them became Genin cause she had a recognition when she was in the hokage's office of danzo, the elder's and the third ordering Itachi to kill his clan.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Yuuki ran, she ran as fast as she could, when she saw the place get into view she ran even faster but she had to pause to summon Ookisa to fly over the Amutsure flames, then she saw it, Sasuke standing up with Itachi laying on the ground next to him. "No..." She said and hurried over to him after Ookisa landed and then went poof. "Please! Please, I just need a little life in him!" She said doing hand sign's as fast as she could and then laying her hand's over Itachi's chest saying. "Time Release: Time Reversal Healing!" When nothing happened she said. "Come on! You can't leave me Itachi!" After about 5 minute's of nothing she was exhausted from using so much chakra and she stood up and stood in front of Sasuke. "What the hell were you thinking!" She yelled at him, tear's coming out of her eye's, you couldn't really tell though cause it was raining. _'The Heaven's are crying...just like me...'_ She thought.

"Yuuki it had to be done." Sasuke said. "He was a monster, a murderer." He said.

"Danzo and the Elder's ordered him to kill them Sasuke! The only reason he was a missing Ninja is because he kept you alive!" Yuuki yelled at Sasuke grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "He didn't have to die for your revenge!" She yelled at him and then whispered. "He didn't have to die..." She fell to her knees and cried, sure she was 20 year's old and most people wouldn't let the 'enemy' see them hysterical like this but she couldn't help it, she went over to Itachi and laid his head in her lap and took out a rag from her weapon's pouch and started cleaning the blood off his face and closed his eye's.

"Yuuki what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"He was ordered to kill your clan because they were planing to take over the village and that's the only reason he did it, I saw it in a vision. They were planing to take over the village." Yuuki said softly as she continued to clean Itachi's face of blood when his eye lid twitched. Yuuki paused and leaned down and put her ear to Itachi's chest. There was a faint heart beat. "He must have been so close to death that even after bringing him back from the brink of death he was still so weak he couldn't move..." She whispered over joyed. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a chakra pill and took it before she started healing Itachi again. _'Sakura should be here soon, with Naruto and the rest of them, I'm gonna need her help if he's going to live.'_ She thought.

Sasuke's eye's widened and he looked down at his hand's. _'He...He was ordered to do it?'_ He thought and then finally he fell to the ground exhausted.

_'He'll be fine for now, Itachi need's healing more then him right this second.'_ Yuuki thought.

Itachi's eye's flickered open slightly but his vision was so far gone he could just make out that there was a person with blond hair above him.

"Itachi?" Yuuki asked, not moving her hand's-which were glowing with a swirl of green(Healing) and golden(Time) chakra-from over his heart.

"Yuuki, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked.

"Kisame let it slip what you were doing, and Itachi if you ever lie to me like that again I'll kick your ass into next month!" Yuuki said, yes. She was angry. But only because his lie of saying he was only going on a simple mission almost cost him his life.

"I'm sorry Yuuki." Itachi said and then closed his eye's again as he passed out again.

"We can't get Itachi and Sasuke with her there." Zetsu's white half said.

"We'll go report to Madara." Zetsu's green half said and then they were gone.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

This might just be a one shot, but if I get enough review's I'll post another chapter.


End file.
